littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Conquering Castles
So I've been playing this game for about 2 weeks now constantly and I've never been attacked before so I got lazy to put up my defenses at my castle. However, one night I was attacked and lost a lot of resources, around 25,000 gold and 3,000 crystals. I'm assuming that's around 10% of my current resources. Once captivated, when I try to harvest resources or produce troops, I get a note saying something about half my production will go towards paying my taxes/to my conquerer. So how does that work? If I decide to produce say 1000 gold in total, 100 crystals in total, and 10 footmen in total, that once my conquerer comes back to collect tax, he or she will receieve 100 gold, 10 crystals and 5 footmen? Is collecting tax also based off of what they are currently harvesting? I've attacked one of my rivals back and came back every 15 minutes to collect tax while he was harvesting and got ~800 gold, ~200 crystals and some xp. However, the amount kept decreasing every time I come back to collect tax. Also one of your buildings will catch on fire. Does this mean anything? Leave it on fire for too long and it'll get destroyed? And about your location in the game... My area says Unknown but I'm from Canada. Is there a way to change this? I find that because I'm in an Unknown Area, I get attacked more frequently since all players in the same Unknown Area takes only 10 minutes for their troops to march into another Unknown Area castle. Sorry for the long post. I'm really taking a liking to this game but there's so many questions I have. Thanks for anyone who can answer them. ---- gonna try to answer in bullet points :) *Its almost RNG as to weather you are attacked or not. it picks random people from a list and they can refresh it as many times as they want. i personally only hit people within 20 minutes of me. *its 10% of your current resources that you lose when they take you over. every resource currently being built gets cut in half. *i dont know exactly how taxes work unfortunately, i'll try to update this tommorow with some test if i have time tonnight. i have 1 friend who nolonger plays, and of course never builds anything. when i tax him i get 5 xp, 50 gold and 10 crystals *i have a second account, when i am gathering i get 2 xp, 50 gold and 10 crystals. of course it could varry because of the level (the friend is 13 to my second account's 7) when i build stuff it is also cut in half, but my main account dosnt get the cut. *if a building catches fire, you cant use it. if it was creating, say, a knight, said knight is never made and you wasted resources. if it stays on fire too long it gets destroyed. you can put out the fire yourself, but your friends can put it out and get xp (1,5,10 or 20 from what ive seen based on what type of building it is) and it cost them 10% of the price it would cost you *it says unknown because your phone's GPS is off (should save you a MASSIVE amount of battery life). *my area is also unknown on my second account, while its known on my main account. my main account gets attacked 5-9 times a week, my second account is only 6 days old, but has never been hit. hope that helps :) Seyon33 01:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks a lot Seyon for answer all these questions. I got a little too ahead of myself with the conquering castles that 1) got me a lot of resources but 2) made a lot of rivals which in turn, some of them came and conquered my castle and made me lose a lot of resources. I don't think it's worth making enemies to gain the resources because I find that harvesting them on my own and playing in the Arena is more than enough resources acquired. I shouldn't have bought those extra prison cells. Waste of land space. I think it would be worth attacking other players if you were to be rewarded with 1 Mojo every time you successfully take over a castle. ---------------------------------------------------------- 1 mojo each time would be great -.-; as far as resources go, they lose value later on. gold lost value around 15, crystals around 22. i have so many i dont know what to do with em :). im probably on alot of people's rival list thinking about it >.>; Seyon33 15:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------